1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Among flat panel displays, an electroluminescence device uses an electro-luminescence (EL) phenomenon whereby light is generated when a predetermined electric field is applied to phosphor. EL devices are generally classified into inorganic or organic type according to the material used to form a light emitting layer. Since an organic EL device emits light across a broad color spectrum and has desirable characteristics such as high luminance and low driving voltage, it has received considerable attention for commercial applications.
In an organic light emitting diode (OLED), a pixel area defined by a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines formed in a direction substantially vertical thereto implements each of red, green, and blue sub-pixels, thereby making it possible to configure a matrix of pixels into a full-color flat panel device.
In a typical OLED, a first electrode layer having a predetermined pattern is formed on the upper portion of a substrate including a red pixel area, a green pixel area, and a blue pixel area in order to implement red (R), green (G), and blue (B), respectively.
The organic layer including the light emitting layer is formed on the upper portion of the first electrode layer. The organic layer may include a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (HTL), a hole blocking layer, an electron transport layer (ETL), and an electron injection layer (EIL) in addition to the light emitting layer. A second electrode layer is formed on the upper portion of the organic layer over the substrate.
In this case, the organic layer may be formed by a deposition method, an ink jet method, a laser thermal induced method, or the like.